She's in love with the boy
by bloominidiot
Summary: song fiction about Maddy and Mark.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Katie's sitting on the old front porch, watching the chickens peck the ground.

There ain't a whole lot going on tonight, in this one horse town.

Over yonder, coming up the road, in a beat-up Chevy truck

Her boyfriend Tommy, he's laying on the horn, splashing through the mud and the muck

Maddy Shannon was sitting on the porch steps of the house in Terra Nova that she lived in with her parents and two siblings, watching her little sister run around in the yard with some of the neighbor kids. She was board to say the least. The ground was still wet from the rain earlier that day, and the street was muddy. Zoe and the other kids were jumping in puddles seeing who could make the biggest splash. The sound of an engine cut through the squealing of the kids. Causing Maddy to look down the road at a small rover, used for transporting heavy equipment used for building the houses, coming towards them. There were several men in it but the one that caught Maddy's eyes was the one driveling. Mark Renolds, a security guard in Terra Nova. The 21 year old man was Maddy's boyfriend of two years. Mark honked the horn once and waved at Maddy with a small grin.

Her daddy says, "he ain't worth a lick. When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick" But Katie's young and man she just don't care. She'd follow Tommy anywhere. She's in love with the boy She's in love with the boy She's in love with the boy And even if they have to run away, she's gonna marry that boy someday.

Jim Shannon had no problem with Mark Renolds. He was a decent kid, did his job, and was always respectful. Jim just didn't like him dating his eldest daughter Maddy. In Jim's mind Maddy was still the five year old girl missing her two front teeth, and couldn't sleep if her daddy didn't tell her sweet dreams. Jim knew that his daughter loved mark, well as much as a eighteen year old girl loved her first boyfriend. But he didn't think mark was good enough for his little girl. Which led to this argument with the daughter in question.

"What is your problem with Mark. He is kind, and sweet and gentle. He has a steady job and he loves me." Maddy asked her father.

"He isn't good enough. That's all there is too it. He isn't smart enough. He's just a security guard. Can't you date a scientist, maybe a botanist. That's a nice safe guy." Jim replied.

"I love him daddy. And I know his job isn't safe but neither is yours." Maddy argued back. The girl had a point.

Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie, parked in the very last row. They're too busy holding on to one another, to even care about the show. Later on outside the Taste Freeze, Tommy slips something on her hand. He says, "my high school ring will have to do, till I can buy a wedding band"

The months passed quickly in Terra Nova, and soon it was summer. Commander Taylor and some of the merchants set up an outside theater for the local teens. Playing old movies, The movie on the screen that night was from 2001. An all time favorite according to everyone that had ever seen it. But Mark and Maddy wouldn't know. They were sittin in the very back of the open space that was being used, Maddy in Marks lap. Neither even bothering with the movie, there only thoughts were each other. Gentle kisses and whispers of love, thought they kept it PG in case any of the kids in the audience turned around and saw them.

After the movie the couple went and got some treats from a local stand that opened to sell the kids snacks after the movie, and walked to Marks house.

Sitting together on the porch Mark slid a ring on Maddy's finger.

"It's nothing special. Just a souvenir from when I graduated school and joined the security force. My dad gave it to me. I am going to get you a real one, what I'm trying to say is Will you marry me Madelyn Shannon?"

Maddy leaned in and kissed her boyfriend. "I don't need a ring. All I need is you. Yes I will Marry you Mark Renolds.

Her daddy's waiting up till half past twelve, when they come sneaking up the walk. He says, "young lady get on up to your room, while me and junior have a talk"

But Mama breaks in and says, "don't lose your temper, it wasn't very long ago

When you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy, who didn't have a row to hoe"

"My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick, when it came to brains, you had the short end of the stick

But he was wrong and honey you are too. Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you. She's in love with the boy"

Jim Shannon paced the living room of their house. Watching the clock the whole time. Maddy was late, thirty minutes late to be exact. And Maddy was never late. He was worried. At exactly twelve thirty Jim herd feet on the porch, and the whispers of the two people outside.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He herd Mark whisper. Jim yanked open the door, startling the couple outside.

"Get to your room Maddy, I need to talk to your boyfriend." Jim snapped. Maddy waited until everyone was in the house and the door was closed before she spoke up.

"Actually dad, there is something we need to tell you. Mark proposed. And I said yes"

"You did what" Jim asked calmly. Elisabeth Shannon came in from the other room when she heard the news. "You are far too good to be talking marriage with a military man" Jim yelled.

"James Alexander Shannon" Elisabeth snapped "don't you dare lose your temper. Don't you remember what it was like for us. My daddy said you weren't good enough for me. You were just some cop. Not nearly good enough or smart enough. Remember. Well guess what, he was wrong about you and your wrong about Mark. Maddy looks at Mark the exact same way I look at you. She is in love with him."

What's meant to be will always find a way, she's gonna marry that boy someday. She's in love with the boy.

The wedding was held in the gardens less than a month later, Jim Shannon in his best clothes walked his eldest daughter down the aisle, past rows of the people of Terra Nova. The people that had watched the young love of the two getting married bloom. Mark and Maddy's families sat together in the front row. Elisabeth Shannon with an empty seat beside her for her husband. Alicia Washington, the closest thing to a sibling Mark had ever known. Josh Shannon and Zoe Shannon, Maddy's siblings.

Commander Taylor stood at the end of the isle with Mark, ready to marry the young couple. The day went off without any problems. And when Commander Taylor pronounced them husband and wife the garden was filled with applause.

"I always knew they would get married." Elisabeth whispered to Alicia.

"I won the bet with Taylor. He said the boy wouldn't have the guts to propose to the girl." Alicia replied "But he has been in love with her since the day he showed your family around the base."

"It was mint to be" Zoe sighed from beside Alicia.


End file.
